Latches, such as, e.g., push-push latches may be used to selectively join two or more objects. Latches may also be used to selectively restrict relative motion between two objects. For example, a latch may hold a door in a closed position until the latch is actuated to allow the door to open. Latches may be used with hinged doors, sliding drawers and other closures. Latches may also be used to selectively join objects that are not closures, for example adjustable legs on a tripod or straps on a seat belt. A push-push latch is operated by pushing on a first object in a direction of a second object to release the push-push latch. The first object and the second object may be rejoined by pushing the first object toward the second object to engage the push-push latch. A common example of a push-push mechanism may be found in the refraction mechanism for a click retractable ball-point ink pen.